


In Dreams

by Cakemage



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-20
Updated: 2007-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1639589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakemage/pseuds/Cakemage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months after their sudden and unplanned departure from Narnia, Lucy and her siblings are still having trouble coping.  Perhaps peace can come to them in dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Clair Shadows

 

 

Lucy Pevensie rolled over in bed and sighed, finding herself once again unable to sleep.  
It had been six months since she and her siblings had fallen out of the wardrobe and back  
into the house of Professor Digory Kirke, and it had been six months since she had last  
been able to sleep peacefully through the night. For the most part she was able to keep  
her thoughts and memories of Narnia at bay during ordinary daytime activities, but there  
was nothing left to distract her when she crawled into bed at night, and so it was then that  
everything seemed to rush back into her head all at once. Memories of the wonderful  
adventures she, Peter, Susan and Edmund had shared together in that land, of the many  
battles they'd fought together, of growing up in Cair Paravel, and most especially of that  
fateful day when the four of them had gone to hunt the White Stag in the Western Woods.

She turned over and stared at the ceiling, while rustling sounds coming from the bed next  
to hers told her that Susan was also having difficulty getting to sleep. Lucy didn't have to  
wonder if her sister was thinking of Narnia as well; the two of them had sat up together  
more nights than she could count talking about the friends they'd been forced to leave  
behind, or asking if the other thought anyone there still worried about them, or whether  
they'd simply forgotten them. They had wondered why Aslan had made them leave-for  
they had no doubt that this had been his intention-and if they ever would be allowed to  
go back, as Professor Kirke had said. When they'd exhausted themselves with words and  
had found themselves left with just as many questions as they had had on that first painful  
day, they'd simply held each other and cried. Time went on and the two sisters had  
found that even tears could not convey the amount of confusion and grief they felt over  
the loss of Narnia, and so they eventually stopped trying altogether. Each girl would  
silently lie in her own bed, lost in thought and waiting for sleep to claim her.

On this night, Lucy's thoughts turned, as always, back to Aslan. She had loved him more  
than any other, and still did, but at the same time she felt betrayed by him. Logically, she  
knew he hadn't, that he couldn't have done, that he must have had a very good reason for  
sending them back to England when and how he did, but this knowledge did little to ease  
the hurt. She dearly wished that she could see him and hear his voice once more. She  
would have given everything she had just to be able to bury her face in his mane the way  
she had so long ago. If she could, then she knew in her heart that everything would be all  
right again. She could spend the rest of her life without ever setting foot in Narnia again  
if only she could be with Aslan just one more time.

When she finally fell asleep in the small hours of the morning, she dreamed of Narnia, as  
she so often did. Ever since she and her family had been expelled from Narnia, all of her  
dreams had involved her wandering alone along the shores of Cair Paravel, calling out in  
vain for her friends and siblings. Tonight's dream, however, was different from the very  
beginning. She was on her throne, and sitting next to her were Edmund, Susan and Peter.  
Mr. and Mrs. Beaver stood before her along with many others she knew and loved, while  
her dearest of friends Mr. Tumnus stood by her side. All of them looked exactly as they  
did when the Pevensie family first arrived in Narnia, and all were wearing nearly-  
identical look of confusion and anticipation. Lucy suspected that she had a rather similar  
expression on her face as well.

Edmund leaned in close to her. "I say, Lu, what do you suppose is going on?" he  
whispered behind his hand.

"I don't know, but I simply can't wait to find out!" she replied, feeling happier and more  
excited than she had in ages, and completely unable to explain why.

"Nor can I," he said with a cheerful laugh.

Luckily, neither had to wait for very long at all, for soon a hush fell over the throne room  
and in walked the one whom Lucy wanted to see most of all. Almost instantly all four  
Pevensie children were on their feet and rushing towards the beloved form of Aslan, none  
of them sparing a single thought for decorum or propriety.

"Oh, Aslan, is it really you?" Lucy sobbed joyfully as she wrapped her arms around the  
Great Lion and showered him with kisses.

He chuckled. "Yes, Daughter of Eve, it is I."

"We've missed you so much," said Peter, his own tears falling unchecked as he stroked  
the Lion's mane.

"You need not have, Son of Adam," Aslan rumbled gently. "After all, I have never really  
left you. You simply could not see me. Do not grieve any longer, my children."

"We won't, Aslan," Lucy promised, and she knew she wouldn't have to; her fondest wish  
had come true.

When she awoke the next morning, Lucy thought about telling her siblings about the  
dream she had had, but when she saw their faces she knew that there was no need to do  
so. She could see by the looks in their eyes that they knew all about her dream because it  
had been their dream as well. None of them said anything about it to the others, for  
nothing more needed to be said. Though each one still mourned the loss of Narnia, the  
sadness was not nearly as great as it had been before and could no longer overshadow  
their lives. And that night, for the first time in six months, Lucy and her siblings slept  
soundly through the night.

The End.

 

 

 


End file.
